


[Podfic of] Things You Have To Get Used To When John Dorian Is Your Boyfriend

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship; four ways Dr Cox's life has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Things You Have To Get Used To When John Dorian Is Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things You Have To Get Used To When John Dorian Is Your Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86018) by [Dispatches (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dispatches). 



Title: Things You Have To Get Used To When John Dorian Is Your Boyfriend

Fandom: Scrubs

Author: Dispatches

Time: 24:41

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Scrubs-%20Things%20You%20Have%20To%20Get%20Used%20To%20When%20John%20Dorian%20Is%20Your%20Boyfriend.mp3)

Streaming:

 


End file.
